


Derek Hale's Guide On How To Battle Awkward Teenage Boners - Chapter 54

by Saremina



Series: Derek Hale's Guide On How To Battle Awkward Teenage Boners [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saremina/pseuds/Saremina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Derek and Stiles hide from hunters in an unnecessarily small space.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Partially inspired by a scene in Torchwood where Owen and Gwen hide in cold chamber in the morgue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Hale's Guide On How To Battle Awkward Teenage Boners - Chapter 54

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that was stuck in my head, and this is written in a very short time so apologies for the lack of coherent plot. Hope you still like it though =)
> 
> Posted originally on Tumblr.

Of course they had to run to the morgue and find out it was a dead end, of course they had to hide in the tiny space of an empty drawer in the morgue refrigerator, and of course Derek ended up with Stiles lying underneath him before he had a chance to fully process what was happening.

Now they are waiting for the group of rogue hunters to leave, and while the hunters have moved away from the immediate earshot Derek can still hear them circling the area, and he doesn’t think it would be a good idea to make a run for it just yet, and Derek is sure Isaac can rescue Allison and Lydia from the pool on his own since he had the time to take a picture of the girls and send it to Stiles.

Stiles is getting restless underneath Derek and he is craning his neck to see from the small crack in the drawer door Derek hadn’t quite managed to pull completely shut from the inside.

"I can’t believe I’m stuck here with you. I should’ve gone with Lydia and Allison. I could be there, in a pool with two girls. Sure would beat the last time I was in a pool with someone," Stiles whispers frustratedly, but Derek knows better than to engage him.

"I could be seeing Lydia and Allison in a pool," Stiles repeats, but this time his tone is different, and Derek can tell Stiles’ imagination is painting an image of what Stiles could be seeing, though he suspects it’s far from the actual truth.

"Maybe you should think about something else," Derek suggests, drawing Stiles’ attention from the small crack in the door to him, and Derek decides that speaking definitely wasn’t that good of an idea since now Stiles’ whole attention is drawn to him and to how close they are. Too close if you ask Derek, he’s not comfortable being pressed up against the sheriffs still underage son, and he definitely doesn’t like the way Stiles’ nose is bumping against his.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asks innocently, but Derek can tell he knows exactly what Derek is talking about.

"I hope you realize I have heightened senses and there’s not very much space between us," Derek replies, unable to keep the sarcasm completely out of his voice. Stiles glances down before he swallows and turns his head back to glaring out of the small crack. Derek doesn’t have to hear the quickening beat of Stiles’ heart, he can feel it against his own chest, and if there was any doubt that Derek had just made things worse he could smell Stiles’ arousal spiking. Derek doesn’t really blame Stiles for his reaction, he’s a teenager and he’s still riding an adrenaline high that can make everyone react in ways they might not usually do, but that doesn’t stop Derek from hoping Stiles could have picked a better time to pop an awkward boner.

"Stiles," Derek growls warningly and tries not to press his face against Stiles’ exposed neck to get closer to the rather intoxicating scent emanating from the boy. Stiles jerks against Derek and the faint scent of embarrassment intensifies suddenly.

"It’s pretty hard to just stop thinking about two hot girls in a pool while pressed against an equally hot guy," Stiles reasons in a hushed voice, still being careful not to draw the attention of the hunters trying to find them. Derek huffs in annoyance, deciding to ignore Stiles’ comment on his looks while trying to come up with something that would draw Stiles’ thoughts to something safer, and suddenly Derek gets an idea.

"Okay, I’ve got an idea. But you have to promise me you’ll picture this in your mind as clearly as possible," Stiles turns his attention back to Derek and nods quiclly. He gives Stiles a wicked smirk, making Stiles frown in confusion.

"Think about Finstock and Gerard playing lacrosse on the field in a crispy autumn morning. _Naked_.” The look absolute horror that spreads on Stiles’ face is something Derek will cherish for years to come. Stiles splutters indignantly and glares at Derek, who is glad he managed to draw Stiles’ to something less boner inducing thoughts.

"What the hell?" Stiles finally manages to get out, and Derek is suddenly grateful he can barely hear the hunters anymore because Stiles has stopped trying to keep their location a secret.

"Consider it a payback for the Miguel thing," Derek offers sweetly though he hadn't been mad about that thing since the day it had happened, it is just nice to remind Stiles of all the things he _could_ still be mad about.

"Oh _my GOD!_ And this is way more damaging than you changing a freakin’ shirt in front of Danny. You’ve just put me in therapy for the rest of my life! I don’t think there’s anything in this world that can get this horrible image out of my mind," Stiles says, clearly offended and Derek can’t fight the smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"You can except payback for this. I’m going to wipe the floor with your sorry little werewolf ass," Stiles promises and turns his attention away from Derek, his face showing his disgust at the image in his mind every few seconds. 

"And you’d better come up with a good reason why I should let you come to my birthday party next month," Stiles adds without looking at Derek after a minute of silence. Derek is barely paying attention to the hunters anymore. He looks at Stiles with a genuine smile on his face, and there is an emotion he’s not ready to identify warming him up. For now he was going to take a moment to simply enjoy it before telling Stiles it was safe for them to move again.

**Author's Note:**

> My sister, who has studied medicine, says that the things dead bodies are stored in are called either refrigerators or cold chambers. I don’t know if she’s right and english isn’t my native language. I’ve always called them ‘those thingies they store dead bodies in’, no matter what the language I’m using is.


End file.
